You're The Flower For Me
by il cant pensa ad un penname
Summary: Ciò è una traduzione all'originale fic da MissSugarQuill. Un maschio e un fiore si sono arrestati e devono rattopparsi in su ancora. Tuttavia, durante la riparazione, continuano a appena ottenere più vicino... E quello è quando la guerra comincia.
1. Alice nel Wonderland

**Diniego:** Dichierò il evidente. Non sono J.k. Rowling, quindi, non possiedo il vasaio di Harry. Grazie.

Il giglio Evans era una ragazza astuta. Ma nessuno ha saputo. Era creativa. Ma ancora, nessuno ha saputo. Il giglio era timido e lo sconosciuto da praticamente ognuno, abbastanza ed astuto come era, nessuno ha pagato la punta minima di attenzione a lei.

Ha avuta i capelli rosso scuro lunghi che si sono rovesciati giù lei indietro in piccole arricciature ed occhi verdi bei che hanno espresso sempre che cosa stava ritenendo, hanno scintillato quando era felice e risied in stagni verdi ancora quando è stata depressa.

Il giglio non era il vostro adolescente medio neanche, era una strega di quindici anni che recentemente è stata resa ad un prefect alla scuola di Hogwarts di witchcraft e di Wizardry, che era inoltre il posto in cui era sconosciuta da tutto.

Infatti, la strega graziosa ha ritenuto sospetto di che l'unica gente che la ha conosciuta era gli insegnanti, a causa i suoi gradi eccezionali e forse le ragazze nel suo dorm...

Non ha avuta amici, ma ci era sempre Miranda, il suo gatto nero e bianco. Eppure, il giglio non si è occupato di non avere alcuni amici, lei ha goduto il tempo di spending con il suo gatto, facente il suo lavoro e scrivente le storia.

Ha avuta altro amico tranne Miranda, il suo giornale. Quella era l'unica cosa che il giglio potrebbe esprimere le suoi sensibilità e segreti allineare a e non essere decieved facendo così.

Ora, poichè il giglio Evans era una strega impopolare, timida, astuta, graziosa, il vasaio di James non era. Era il tipo più popolare a scuola ed anche la stella di Quidditch. Era la guida di questo gruppo denominato il Marauders, che ha consistito del vasaio di James, del nero di Sirius, del lupino di Remus e di Peter Pettigrew.

Il giglio era una delle ragazze che non hanno arrossito e non riso scioccamente a la vista o menzione del vasaio di James. Infatti, era probabilmente l'UNICA ragazza che non ha arrossito o non riso scioccamente circa lui. Le ragazze nel suo dormitorio erano sempre drooling e sognanti di lui, ma il giglio non ha trovato intenzione in tal modo.

James ha avuto capelli neri unruly che hanno rimasto testardo occhi untidy qualunque cosa faceste con esso e lisci, color cioccolato che hanno fatto i cuori la maggior parte delle ragazze fondersi. Ma non giglio.

Non che la odiava lui o qualche cosa, ma ha visto niente di così grande circa lui. Era un wizard normale a Hogwarts. L'unica cosa circa lui che outwitted tutto altrimenti era il suo talento di Quidditch.

Eppure, James è stato conosciuto per non datare alcune ragazze. Quello era perchè il giglio ha fatto rispettare piccolo per lui-lui non ha usato le ragazze, come così suo amico migliore, nero di Sirius. Il Marauders era popolare, tutti, con l'eccezione di Peter.

Sono stati conosciuti per giocare i pranks più grandi, particolarmente sullo Slytherins. Ed il loro obiettivo-Severus Snape di Slytherin del favorito.

Bene, era una notte stormy e la maggior parte della gente era andato fino ai loro dormitori, ma a qualche gente rimasta giù nella comune-stanza. Qualche gente gradisce il Marauders ed il giglio.

Il giglio stava leggendo un libro, mentre il Marauders stava lavorando al programma del Marauder.

Mentre i quattro ragazzi hanno lavorato, James non potrebbe aiutare ma notare il redhead gorgeous sedersi sul pavimento davanti il fuoco, leggente un libro.

"Hey, che è?" James ha bisbigliato, indicando al giglio.

"Che è giglio Evans," Remus ha bisbigliato indietro, "Lei è un prefect. Non avete saputo?"

"Nope," James risposto a indietro in una voce bassa, staring al giglio, "Penso che stia andando andare colloquio a lei..."

Ha camminato maldestramente sopra al giglio e si è inginocchiato giù al lato di lei, "Hey."

Giglio guardato in su, in primo luogo è sembrato scossa, ma allora ha dato un piccolo sorriso, "Hi..."

James è stato lavato sopra con rilievo enorme. Almeno non era come quelle altre ragazze, che hanno arrossito e riso scioccamente ogni volta che ha provato a comunicare loro con. Quello era di perchè non ha avuto amici che fossero ragazze, era troppo difficile da occuparsi.

Il giglio stava comportandosi più freddo di ha ritenuto. Non era jumpy sulla parte interna perché ha gradito James, lei era jumpy sulla parte interna perché QUALCUNO stava comunicando con lei. E quella persona così è sembrato appena essere la persona più popolare a Hogwarts.

Ma non potrebbe aiutare ma domandarsi PERCHÈ. Significo, lei ero stato ignorato per diritto quattro anni, perchè qualcuno ora comunicherebbe con lei?!

"Ummm... sono vasaio di James," James detto maldestramente, conoscendo questo would've sonoro perfettamente normale tranne il fatto che è stato conosciuto da TUTTO in Hogwarts.

"Hi... sono Giglio Evans," Giglio detto timido prima che abbia osservato indietro si scoli al suo libro.

"Uhhh, che cosa è che libro che state leggendo?" James ha chiesto, provando a fare la conversazione.

Giglio sembrato sorprendo, "L'cOh, è Alice nel Wonderland..."

"Realmente? Che cosa è esso circa?" James ha chiesto, ottenendo interessato.

Il giglio gli ha dato uno sguardo divertente e sorprendo.

"Umm... vi dirò che la storia, ma sediamosi sullo strato in primo luogo... non sta bene qui." Giglio strascicato fuori, realizzando che cosa aveva detto appena. Ha arrossito.

James allora non ha notato questo, "Giusto."

Ha superato ad uno strato e si è seduto giù, esso ha preso per un po'affinchè il giglio si sieda giù perché stava ritenendo molto bizzarra. Stava domandandosi perchè James comunicherebbe con lei in primo luogo e perchè sarebbe interessato in un libro di MUGGLE. Era confusionario.

Il giglio si è affondato nel sofà, ha cominciato a respirare costantemente ancora e si è girato verso James. Stavano sedendosi circa la metà un del tester diverso.

"Bene, è circa questa ragazza del muggle denominata Alice -" il giglio ha cominciato timido, ma James la ha tagliata fuori. Ha avuto la curiosità per uccidere 100 gatti.

"Oooh, quanto vecchia è?" ha chiesto ardentemente.

Il giglio ha pensato per un momento, "Ummm... probabilmente circa otto."

(A/n: Non ho letto MAI Alice nel wonderland, ho visto appena che il movie ed esso non accenna come Alice anziana è. Lol. Così sono ipotesi giusta!)

"Giusto allora..." James ha detto lentamente.

"Yeah ed Alice vede questo coniglio e..." Il giglio ha detto alla storia intera a James.

Lungo il senso, il giglio ha dovuto spiegare a James circa un certo stuff del muggle ed occasionalmente ha dovuto dire a James a che questa fosse una storia di MUGGLE...

Ma era divertimento. Il giglio non era così timido più e James ha spezzato gli scherzi con il senso che ha fatto la sua risata.

"... Ed ha svegliato e scoperto che era tutto un sogno," il giglio conclusivo.

James aveva osservato così intenso ed allora è sprofondato quando ha sentito la conclusione.

"L'cOh il mio dio, tutto quel volta ed esso era soltanto un SOGNO?!" lui exclaimed, deludente ovviamente.

Il giglio ha riso.

"Come conoscete la storia intera quando gli avete letto soltanto la metà?" James ha chiesto, gesturing al bookmark che gli ha detto che il giglio fosse soltanto parzialmente attraverso il libro.

"Lo ho letto quattro volte, questa sono il mio fifth," giglio detto, esponente a flash un sorriso. I due hanno avuti amici diventati.

"Oooh," James ha detto in un senso comprensibile.

Remus, Sirius e Peter stavano guardando i due.

"Amore?" Remus ha chiesto, guardando James ed il giglio che lo guardano. Ha ghignato.

"Nah, scommetto che non possono mantenere le loro mani fuori di a vicenda, a meno che....they debbano," Sirius avete cominciato a ridere e Remus lo ha guardato nel disbelief.

"No dell'cOh, stanno venendo," ha detto Peter in un senso codardo, ridere arrestato Sirius e lui ed in un Remus osservato sopra al giglio ed a James. Peter era di destra. Stavano venendo.

"Yeah, Lils, questo è Sirius nero, lupino di Remus e Peter Pettigrew. Tipi, questo siete giglio Evans, "ha detto James mentre ha raggiunto il gruppo.

"Hi..." il giglio ha appeso timido indietro.

"Hey il giglio," ha sorriso Remus.

"Yo," Sirius ha detto con indifferenza, provando a non ridere.

"Ciao," Peter sostenuto via. Perchè? Non sappiamo...

"Um, riunione piacevole voi tipi," il giglio ha detto lentamente, provante a non osservarli nella faccia, "la I va a letto più meglio, io indovina che li vedrò più successivamente tipi..."

"Lils Bye!" James ha denominato dopo lei. Era felice di trovare un amico che era ragazza che non ha arrossito tutto il quiet e non riso scioccamente e non andato alla vista di lui.

"Veda più successivamente il ya."

"Yo. Ow! Significo, arrivederci!" Sirius ha lucidato la parte posteriore della sua testa in cui Remus lo aveva colpito.

"B-arrivederci."

Il giglio è andato fino al suo dormitorio e tranquillamente ha strisciato nella base. Ha sorriso mentre è andato dormire.

Infine ha avuta amici.


	2. Non si incolpi Di

Il giglio ha svegliato groggily la mattina prossima ed è stato sormontato da un pensiero horrible.

Che cosa se fosse tutto un sogno?

Il suo libro di Alice nel wonderland sul suo tavolino da notte la ha confortata, ma non era così sicura.

Il giglio ha gettato uno sguardo al suo orologio. Otto trenta!

Ha scorso veloce dalla base e nella stanza da bagno, dieci minuti più successivamente, è venuto scorrendo veloce fuori, con il suo uniform sopra ed i suoi capelli tutto il bagnati.

"Druness," il giglio ha detto in fretta, indicando il suo wand ai suoi capelli. Ha ottenuto asciutto mentre il giglio la ha spinta libri nel suo bookbag ed è fuggito giù alla stanza comune.

Con i suoi sbalzi, si è arrestata a destra in qualcun'altro mentre ha provato ad ottenere attraverso il portrait della signora grassa.

"S-spiacente," il giglio ha chiesto scusa, osservando fino a vede chi era.

"Hey il giglio," ha sorriso James. Il could've del giglio è morto di felicità. Così non era stato un sogno dopo tutti.

"C-ciao James," il giglio ha detto, ansimando una punta a causa dei suoi sbalzi.

"Che cosa è gli sbalzi?" James ha chiesto, selezionando sul suo bookbag lei.

"Ringraziamenti - i codici categoria," giglio hanno detto frettolosamente.

"Dormito dentro? Anche, comunque could've di Sirius svegliato me in su," James ho rotolato i suoi occhi mentre i due si sono rotti in un funzionamento al Corridoio grande.

Il giglio ha riso di soppiatto mentre ha entrato nel Corridoio grande. Tutto guardato i due ed il giglio si sono ritenuti arrossire.

Chi era questo redheaded la ragazza con il vasaio famoso di James?!

Le ragazze hanno brillato al giglio mentre ha camminato sopra alla tabella di Gryffindor ed hanno provato a nascondersi. James ha picchiettato il giglio sul di nuovo a comodità lei.

Il giglio ha ritenuto tutto occhi su lei durante la prima colazione, lei ha ritenuto così insicuro. Era come essere un assassino esposto e tutta era assicurandosi lei improvvisamente non salterebbe fuori e non li ucciderebbe tutti.

Il giorno è andato da lentamente, nei codici categoria, ragazze stava brillando lei, ragazzi staring fra James ed il giglio, domandantesi che cosa stava accendendo.

Il giglio ha respirato un sigh di rilievo quando il suo ultimo codice categoria, cura delle creature magiche, finito, le ragazze osservate come erano pronti a regolarle il Hippogriffs. Era kinda spaventoso.

Ha camminato lentamente si scola un corridoio, pensante alla sua durata glorious di nessuno conoscente la, alla sua vita calma con Miranda e soltanto a Miranda.

Come potrebbe essere così cieca? Lei pensiero dello should've di che cosa accadrebbero se facesse gli amici con il vasaio di James, il tipo più popolare a scuola.

Ma prima che il giglio potrebbe pensare molto di più, è stata accantonata da un gruppo delle ragazze.

Il giglio ha conosciuto chi erano. Erano tutte Hufflepuffs biondo che aveva fatto un randello di ventilatore del vasaio di James. La loro guida era Saran Hargan, la ragazza che flirted continuamente con James e provato ad ottenere la sua attenzione per tre anni. Era sickening.

"Che cosa sta continuando fra voi e James?" Saran richiesto, sembrante pericoloso. Era arrabbiata, quello era per sicuro.

"N-niente," ha balbettato il giglio, osservante nervoso gli altri membri del randello di ventilatore che erano circostanti lei, "Noi è amici giusti."

"Yeah, nessuna ragazza fa bene gli amici con il vasaio di James a meno che sia avuta un colloquio a me a questo proposito," Saran ha ringhiato.

**Punto di vista Di Marauders**

"Hippogriffs è come le creature più fredde!" Sirius ha limitato felicemente il corridoio.

Remus e James hanno riso del comportamento del Sirius, cioè, prima che funzionassero in Snape ed in Malfoy.

Ora, ci era stato qualcun'altro che sapesse che il giglio ha esistito prima che venisse a contatto di James; Snape. Gli ha avuto un po'di uno schiacciamento, con le sue arricciature rosse lunghe ed occhi verdi di stordimento.

"L'cOh ciao Snapeo," Sirius ha detto felicemente.

Snape ha limitato i suoi occhi giù a Sirius, "Ottiene il nero perso."

"Wapey di Sozzies Snapey, vedete, io conoscete Hogwarts troppo bene, non potete ottenere persi troppo facilmente," Sirius detto in una specie pitying del senso, "Tizio del gel di bye-bye!"

Ha fluttuato a Malfoy, che scowled e limitato felicemente fuori probabilmente per andare avere la sessione snogging usuale con il suo girlfriend corrente.

James e Snape hanno brillato a vicenda prima di camminare fuori nei sensi differenti.

"Odio Snape," James detto tramite i denti serrati.

"Whoa, poli facili," ha detto Remus, "Tutta l'avversione lui ma non otteniamo troppo arrabbiati."

James ha preso un alito profondo ed ha continuato a camminare costantemente avanti.

Remus e James stavano camminando sulle scale alla torretta di Gryffindor quando Dumbledore le ha venute a contatto di.

"Hi il professore," James ha detto cheerfully.

"Ciao il sig. Potter, il sig. Lupin," Dumbledore ha sembrato la tomba graziosa, che era un segno molto difettoso.

"Che cosa è la materia?" Remus chiesto, immediatamente notante che Dumbledore non ha osservato felice come di consueto.

"La sig.na Evans vorrebbe vederla," Dumbledore risposto a presto, "Segualo."

James e Remus hanno gettato uno sguardo a vicenda, quindi hanno affrettato dopo Dumbledore

Dumbledore non ha detto molto, ha condotto appena i due ragazzi con Hogwarts, dove le ragazze swooned alla vista del vasaio famoso di James e per concludere, Dumbledore chiesto James la domanda che stava pregando sulla sua mente.

"Professore, dove È il giglio?"

"All'ala dell'ospedale," Dumbledore ha detto presto.

James ha preso questo come notizie MOLTO difettose.

Lui detto nient'altro come lui e Remus hanno seguito Dumbledore.

Quando hanno raggiunto l'ala dell'ospedale, Dumbledore ha superato comunicare con signora recentemente impiegata Promfrey mentre James e Remus hanno funzionato sopra al giglio.

Il giglio era nella figura difettosa. È stata battuta dalla testa alla punta ed ha avuta tagli qui e là ed il suo braccio è stato spostato in su.

"L'cOh il mio dio," gasped Remus.

"Il giglio, è alright voi?" James ha chiesto frantically.

Il giglio ha aperto i suoi occhi ed ha dato un sorriso debole - molto debole.

"Yeah,"

"Il giglio, non si trova," Remus detto urgentemente.

"Siete di destra," sighed il giglio penosamente, "Io avete danneggiato dappertutto."

"Come potete essere così calmi?" James chiesto worriedly.

"Poiché se non sono, probabilmente mi ucciderò," il giglio ha preso un alito profondo e winced nel dolore mentre ha acceso il suo lato.

Malgrado come preoccupato era, James ha sorriso, giglio non era DEFINITIVAMENTE una ragazza timida una volta che vi familiarizzaste con lei.

"Che cosa è accaduto?" Remus chiesto, giglio d'esame su e giù.

"L'cOh," sighed il giglio, "James, il vostro randello di ventilatore, sono venuto e..."

Mentre James ha ascoltato, il suo cuore si è affondato.

Era stato tutto il suo difetto.


End file.
